


El's Back

by graceekrasinski



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Continue, F/M, Help, I, IF, Mileven, Snippets, comment, should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceekrasinski/pseuds/graceekrasinski
Summary: a snippet on a full length fanfiction im working on. Comments help. Should I continue this?





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s not possible…she couldn’t have been right in front of me this whole time. God! How could I be so stupid”. These thoughts were running through Mike’s head as he held her in his dirt-covered arms. The warmth from El’s hug had soothed the brisk air that brushed against his exposed skin. “Trust me Mike” Eleven whispered into his shoulder. Mike pulled away and stared into her chocolate eyes. “I have always trusted you.” Mike replied. Behind them was the cabin that Hopper had hidden El in for months. Mike had called and called El for almost a year and the fact that she was just a few miles away from him disgruntled the loveless boy.

Mike brought El back to his house and to the basement where they originally would hide in solace. Eleven walked down the creaking stairs with hesitance. She didn’t forget this unusual place but instead remembered all of the times the duo would sit on the couch and talk about the events that transpired throughout that day. Mike was at the bottom of the stairs carefully talking El down the steps. “Come on El. Come back to this. This is a safe place. You’re no longer in harm.” Harm. A word used to describe pain, trauma, damage. All the effects of which El had felt during her time away from Mike. She couldn’t shake all of the negative thoughts out of her mind but decided to feign a smile for Mike’s sake. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she motioned towards the couch which caught Mike’s attention. “What happened? W-what’s wrong with the couch?” Mike asked in confusion. “Nothing. Um, cuddle?” she asked coyly. “O-oh” Mike answered wide-eyed. “Uh s-s-sure that’s fine. I missed doing that anyway”. 

He took El’s hand as he walked toward the couch, the shakiness in his hands subsiding as they both sat down. Mike laid back against the armrest gesturing for El to essentially be the small spoon. Her worries of discontent disappeared and she was left feeling comfortable. However, he was squirmish. She didn’t recall cuddling ever feeling this awkward but the amount of time they were away from each other felt as if they hadn’t seen one another in forever but El expressed her need for this comfort and without a doubt, Mike sensed that. She turned on her stomach facing his flushed face and curly hair whilst staring into his eyes and rubbing his cheek with her thumb. He liked this feeling. He was appreciated. Now it was his time to reciprocate. “Aw El. I missed you.” “I missed you too.” He grabbed her small waist and gently placed a kiss to her forehead massaging her head with his fingers. She sighed into the feeling, her head falling onto his chest again. He continued this until her eyes popped open and she started shaking.


	2. El's Scared

“T-t-they’re here!” Eleven squealed. Her body twisting and turning underneath Mike’s hold. Mike was unsure as to why she was upset but judging from her words, it had something to do with the “bad men” he had tried to get her away from. “El! El! No one’s here. It’s just me” Mike promises. She looks up at him with worry in her eyes. Her silent whimpers escaping her mouth, filling the air with tension. Suddenly, her body stopped quivering and she closed her eyes sighing heavily. Mike didn’t know how to feel after seeing the love of his life with no control over herself so he held unto El tighter and whispered into her ear, “Tell me what’s wrong baby. I can help you. There’s no one here to hurt you. I’ll protect you.” El lifted her head up, her eyes dampened from the tears and smiled. If he could see her soul, he would see brokenness but the only thing Mike saw was a beautiful girl who just needed someone to love her and comfort her. Her petite figure was emphasized by the thin, grey dress she was wearing. Mike saw it rise up near her thigh and pulled it down just so she felt more comfortable.


End file.
